Subway Surprises
by TheKeyToDestiny
Summary: When Rosa gets bored while wandering in Nimbasa's Subway Station, she decides to take part in the Battle Subway Challenge. But the only problem is that she doesn't have a partner, a visor wearing boy might just get Rosa out of her predicament. Couple: Visorshipping (Nate/Rosa) One-Shot! Please R&R


**It's been a while since I've written or posted anything for the Pokémon fandom and I found this old one shot in one of my folders, so I decided to upload this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Pairing: Visorshipping (Nate/Rosa)**

 **Summary: When Rosa gets bored while wandering in Nimbasa's Subway Station, she decides to take part in the Battle Subway Challenge. But the only problem is that she doesn't have a partner, a visor wearing boy might just get Rosa out of her predicament.**

* * *

After arriving in Nimbasa City, Rosa went to challenge the gym right away, which she won. She had trained in the desert resort for a few days before challenging the Nimbasa City Gym Leader, Elesa. Rosa decided to take some time off from her journey to do some site-seeing in Nimbasa City. Rosa decided to head to the Gear Station after breakfast.

Rosa came out of her room in the Pokémon Centre, and went to collect her Pokémon from Nurse Joy.

"Here you go Rosa." Said Nurse Joy, handing Rosa her five Pokéballs.

Rosa clipped her Pokéballs on her belt and made her way to the cafeteria. Rosa picked out her breakfast and left her Pokémon at the feeding area. The Audino there would hand out bowls of Pokémon food, so trainers need not worry about not having enough Pokémon food.

After breakfast, Rosa decided to head to the gear station. Rosa read the Subway routes on the huge board. Most girls would spend their day in Nimbasa shopping or at the Pokémon Musical, but Rosa was a tomboy and she found those things boring. She had wanted to head Driftveil City today, but her mother and Bianca had convinced her that she could use some time off to enjoy herself.

"Maybe I'll challenge the Battle Subway." Thought Rosa.

Rosa headed to one of the platforms and one of the staff led her to the registration area.

"Miss, your Pokédex or Trainer card please." Said the staff member, whose name is Eric.

Rosa handed Eric her pale pink Pokédex. Eric scanned it and returned it back to her.

"Miss, may I ask who is your partner?" Asked Eric?

"Partner?" Repeated Rosa.

"Yes, this is the Multi Line. You need to have a partner to take part, if not I will have to cancel your registration." Said Eric.

"Urm..." Said Rosa.

"I'll be her partner!" Said a cheerful voice.

Rosa turned behind to find a boy her age. He wore a dark blue shirt with grey pants and blue sneakers. A white and blue visor held his messy hair in place, a black and blue bag was slung across his shoulder. The boy handed Eric his own navy blue Pokédex, which the latter scanned.

"Here you go. The train will depart in fifteen minutes. You may board the train first." Said Eric, handing the boy his Pokédex.

"Thank you." Said the boy.

The two left the queue and the boy lowered his head.

"Sorry about that, but I needed a partner too and I noticed that you needed a partner as well. I'm Nate." Said boy, adjusting his visor.

"It is fine, my name's Rosa." Smiled Rosa.

"Are you challenging gyms?" Asked Nate?

"I am." Replied Rosa.

"Cool, how many badges do you have. I have four." Said Nate, taking out his badge case.

"I have four too, the Toxic, Basic, Insect and Blot badges." Replied Rosa, also taking out her badge case.

Rosa looked at Nate's badges, she recognized the Basic, Bolt and Insect badges. But there was one badge that she didn't recognize. Nate noticed her confusion.

"That's the Quake badge from Driftvale City." Explained Nate.

"You didn't battle the Virbank City Gym Leader?" Asked Rosa.

"Nope, I'm from Castelia City. I happened to meet the Aspertia City gym leader in Castelia and he gave me a gym battle at Burgh's gym." Replied Nate.

"Trainers, you may board the train now." Came the announcement over the intercom.

"Perhaps it's not going to be so boring after all." Thought Rosa with a smile, as she followed Nate into the train.

* * *

 **Visorshipping fics are pretty rare and I am planning on writing more, and I like using one or two word prompts. Please favourite and review!**


End file.
